


flight back home

by shunkansentimental (infinitelygail)



Category: I.O.I (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelygail/pseuds/shunkansentimental
Summary: Nayoung and Kyulkyung scored a cheap flight to Shanghai but a month prior to their trip, they broke up. On the day of their supposed couple trip, both of them showed up. Surprised by the unexpected appearance of each other, chaos ensues.





	1. airport and airplane

**Author's Note:**

> so, yay! writing a napink fic, finally! please be kind and give me love as i have only recently started writing again. hehe. have fun! (i hope)

Kyulkyung pants heavily, dragging her small suitcase behind her as she runs towards the boarding terminal. There's only five minutes left before her flight takes off.

"Here." She immediately handed over her boarding pass to the gate attendant who is obviously trying to hide her dismay towards the passenger's behavior. Kyulkyung pursed her lips and chewed on it, looking apologetic for her tardiness.

"I got unlucky today. I'm sorry," was her unsolicited explanation for the situation.

The gate attendant smiled (but Kyulkyung can tell it was a practiced one) and let her in. Kyulkyung picks a quicker pace while walking through the small hallway before finally entering the plane.

"Ma'am?" A flight attendant called her attention, looking at the boarding pass in her hand. "Your seat, please?"

Kyulkyung absent-mindedly handed her boarding pass to the young lady and patiently waited to be assisted. She can hear the plane whirring, already preparing to take off.

Kyulkyung sighs as she recalls all the misfortunes she had just before she reached the airport. First, Kyulkyung's alarm clock run out of battery while she was asleep and she woke up an hour late than intended. She was sure that she also set her phone's alarm only to find out in the morning that she was actually too sleepy to turn it on. Second, she may have accidentally almost set her apartment on fire while making her breakfast but she needs to keep that information a secret from her landlady. Lastly, just when she was about to alight the taxi she have waited for so long to arrive, she realized she forgot her passport and boarding pass by the coffee table. She can almost swear the universe wanted her to miss this flight but the joke is on the universe for she is _so not_ going to miss this flight as she is definitely set to have a taste of _home sweet home_ finally after more than a year.

Or maybe she should have just read the signs correctly and missed this flight. The thought arises upon seeing the seat next to her already occupied by none other than her ex-girlfriend who goes by the name of Im Nayoung. She was outraged.

"Didn't you say you're not going?" Kyulkyung has her eyes trained at the older girl while she placed her suitcase in the overhead bin. The older girl looked startled by her presence just as well. Kyulkyung continued to scrutinize her ex with her eyebrow raised, arms crossed and eyes definitely judging.

"Well, you also said the same thing yet here you are," was Nayoung’s passive reply, shrugging as she points the younger girl’s presence.

Okay. So maybe Nayoung does have a point but she's the Chinese one in here. She is more entitled to a flight back home over the pathetic piece of an- okay, Kyulkyung doesn't know how to badmouth someone (or maybe just Nayoung, but _whatever_ ). The point is she _is_ Chinese! She deserves this flight back _home_ more than the _tourist_ Korean girl in front of her. She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Shoo," Kyulkyung waved her hand over Nayoung, signaling for her to move out of her seat.

Nayoung grimaced. "Okay. I know you're pissed but I paid for this flight, too. This is my-"

“That's my seat," Kyulkyung cut her off and showed off her boarding pass. “See?”

Knowing she won the argument, Kyulkyung kept her arms crossed, eyeing the girl to move to the next seat. "So, shoo."

Nayoung didn't say anything after that, only rolled her eyes and begrudgingly moved, letting Kyulkyung have the seat by window.

Kyulkyung smiled victoriously as she plopped down her seat. She took out her phone, put it on airplane mode, and took a picture of the plane taking off from her seat. She smiled, satisfied to have an _instagram_ -worthy shot. She could always pretend to be seated next to an unruly strange young adult anyway. It shouldn’t be that hard.

“Geez. Did you run a marathon before getting here?” Nayoung commented upon noticing Kyulkyung’s disheveled hair, sweaty face and arms, and ragged breaths.

Kyulkyung inhaled, gathering all her patience before she faked a smile to the girl next to her as she pretends to be completely unbothered. “Yes. And what about it?”

Nayoung nodded, however still unconvinced, kept the pamphlet close to her chest, and scanned the Chinese girl’s figure from head to toe. “Nothing much, really. That is if you looking like a complete mess doesn’t count.” She shrugged, shook her head, and continued to read the airlines’ pamphlet.

Kyulkyung pretended like she doesn’t care about the girls comment but fixed herself as discreetly as possible. Why the hell is Nayoung suddenly being talkative anyway? She is aware of how unkempt she looks right now and hates how her first encounter with Nayoung after their break-up just have to be in this flight back home with her looking like an utter chaos. She was supposed to look as dashing as ever and watch Nayoung’s jaw drop by the sight of her goddess self! She definitely shouldn’t have taken this flight, she mentally slaps herself.

Kyulkyung cannot take Nayoung’s judging gaze for another minute that she just have to make her way to the comfort room to properly fix herself.

Reaching the room, she immediately washed her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t even look that bad.” Kyulkyung shot a glare to Nayoung’s direction however completely futile that action was. “You, on the other hand, look like you haven’t eaten for years,” Kyulkyung huffed before fixing her hair.

She really doesn’t look that bad! Sure, she’s sweating but Nayoung said she looks the hottest after her morning jog! Sure, she did not put any makeup on because she was in a hurry but Nayoung said she looks the prettiest in the morning when she definitely do not have any make-up on! Were all the things she said lies? Kyulkyung shook her head and resolved to not involve herself in any form of self-pity anymore. So what if Nayoung thinks she looks like _a complete mess_? It’s not like Nayoung looks good today. Kyulkyung frowned. Nayoung still looks hot but she did not just admit that to herself.

\--

The flight will be short so Kyulkyung’s confident that after that whole scene they made when they first saw each other, she can manage to not talk to Nayoung anymore although she does have a few questions that of course will have to stay in her chest. She trained her eyes by the window which shows nothing but endless clouds of blue and white—nothing she hasn’t seen before.

It was quiet, the flight. It’s nothing Kyulkyung’s not used to anyway. Back then, when she was still dating the girl next to her, Nayoung would barely speak but makes sure Kyulkyung’s aware of her presence either by holding her hand or stroking her hair or kissing her forehead or cuddling her to sleep or—oh the list could go on and on. Kyulkyung sighed. _Why are the memories slowly becoming so distant?_ Kyulkyung forced her eyes to stay open, afraid that a tear would run down if she ever closes them. She is definitely not going to cry in front of Nayoung. Not now. Not ever (maybe). However, her reverie was broken when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder.

Kyulkyung saw Nayoung’s sleepy little head resting comfortably on her shoulders. Kyulkyung bit her lips, trying her best to stop herself from caressing the face of her former lover. She shouldn’t feel this _soft_ for Nayoung. She shouldn’t. No matter how serene the view before her is. No matter how much she misses the girl. No matter how many nights she wishes she could be next to her and watch her sleep. No matter how much it pains her that this beautiful face resting oh so solemnly on her shoulders is no longer hers to admire and hold. But there’s only too much a heart could hold so Kyulkyung decided to not deny herself a dash of happiness that is Nayoung. She breathed in and let the girl sleep as comfortably as she does now. It won’t be that long anyway.

\--

The crew announced that the plane would be landing but Nayoung is still asleep. Kyulkyung doesn’t know if she should wake the girl up because that option would involve her talking to Nayoung and she is not sure she can handle seeing Nayoung treat her indifferently as though she wasn't once the object of her affection.

The plane has finally landed and the passengers started leaving their seats. The hustle and bustle of it all may have stir Nayoung which caused Kyulkyung to suddenly bolt up from her seat, definitely waking Nayoung up. Kyulkyung felt her head throbbing, probably a head rush from standing up too fast, but she just held on the seats in front of her and made her way to retrieve her suitcase, purposely avoiding Nayoung’s gaze.

Kyulkyung glanced at Nayoung who was stretching her neck, probably trying to wake herself up. After retrieving her suitcase, Kyulkyung faced towards the exit but felt the need to at least ask Nayoung this question.

“How’d you intend to go around?” Kyulkyung was concerned, she won’t deny it. When they were planning this trip, much of the problems were already covered by Kyulkyung.

“I researched,” was Nayoung’s quick but short reply.

“Ah. I see.” Kyulkyung was hesitant to leave Nayoung but this is Nayoung. She is old enough, mature enough, to handle a trip by herself. “See you around.” Kyulkyung cleared her throat immediately after realizing the implications of what she just said. “Or maybe not. Whatever.” Kyulkyung closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she scold herself on her way out of the plane.


	2. 1.0

Upon exiting the airport, Kyulkyung immediately pulled out her phone to call her parents but not after she took some photos she would definitely upload on _instagram_ the moment she gets home. She could already think of her caption for the photos—#finallyhome #shanghai #airport… and the list goes on. She really likes doing it—taking pictures. She remembers clearly how, when she was still a child and was learning to write complicated Chinese characters, her mom told her she could just draw her day—something you call a picture diary. Growing up, Kyulkyung realized that is indeed easier to remember and document your day with photos because at the time you review it, you don’t have to rake your mind for a picture of how the highlight of your day went plus it holds the feeling all the same, at least for her.

“Mom,” she greeted in Chinese as soon as her mother picked up the phone. “I’ll be there in an hour.” Kyulkyung could see her mom smiling at the other end of the phone as she expressed her excitement over her daughter’s finally coming home. A few more talks about how the flight was and Kyulkyung ended the call. Of course, she did not talk about Nayoung’s unexpected appearance to her mother. It’s not like her mom knows Nayoung well anyway.

Upon hailing a taxi, Kyulkyung was reminded of Nayoung’s mother. Mrs. Im was the closest to a mom she had back in Korea. Even when she and Nayoung weren’t dating yet, she had frequented the Ims together with their other friends. Knowing that she is alone in Korea, Mrs. Im did not hesitate to shower Kyulkyung with love and affection a mother gives to her daughter and, of course, Kyulkyung returned the same. Kyulkyung frowned. She misses Mrs. Im and she hates how it feels like she won’t be seeing her lovely auntie anytime soon or maybe not anymore but Kyulkyung brushed that thought out of her mind immediately. She could always pay a visit without Nayoung knowing anyway, she comforts herself.

Deep in her thought, Kyulkyung failed to read a message she received not until she exited the taxi to transfer to the bus that will get her home.

8:53 AM                               _I think I’m lost…_

It was Nayoung. What the hell is wrong with the older girl? Kyulkyung’s sure it hasn’t been 30 minutes since she left the airport and now, Nayoung’s lost? Just where did Nayoung go after landing? Didn’t she say she researched?

A lot of thoughts run through Kyulkyung’s worried mind but she can only get herself to form a short reply.

9:16 AM                               _Where are you?_

 

_\--_

Contrary to her demeanor awhile back, Kyulkyung felt rather irritated to have finally found Im Nayoung in the sea of people.

“Airport,” Kyulkyung said sarcastically as she approached the older girl, not bothering to hide her judgmental gaze. “Airport, really? You’re _lost_ at the _airport_.” Kyulkyung did not fail to emphasize the irony of the situation before her. Apparently, when Im Nayoung texted her to tell her she was lost what the older girl meant was: _I don’t know how to get out of here._

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Nayoung spoke softly, her eyes glued to the ground apologetic for the circumstance they’re in and at the same time avoiding the judging gaze of the Chinese girl. Kyulkyung does seem mad.

“You told me you researched,” Kyulkyung said, this time dropping the tone of sarcasm.

“Yes, I know but-” Nayoung bit her lower lip. “Getting out of here to getting to where I wanted to go…” Nayoung paused and inhaled.

“Hmmm?” Kyulkyung probed, arms crossed.

“It involves a lot of talking,” Nayoung shyly admitted, glancing at Kyulkyung once before tearing it off immediately.

Kyulkyung raised her eyebrow at the girl before her who is still avoiding her gaze. She should’ve seen this coming, knowing Nayoung could barely hold a conversation even with her friends. And yet here she goes vacationing in a whole new place with no one she knows and no one who speaks her language aside from her ex-girlfriend. Honestly, what was Nayoung thinking?

“Where do you want to go now?” Kyulkyung’s voice softens at the sight of Nayoung’s insecure self. She knows Nayoung is having a hard time even with just talking to her right now. She must’ve really found herself with no choice that she resorted to ask for Kyulkyung’s help.

“There’s this guest house at Huangpu…” Nayoung didn’t finish her sentence, perhaps aware that Kyulkyung would understand her anyway.

“Guest house?” Kyulkyung nodded repeatedly. “To drop your things. Hmmm.” Kyulkyung tilted her head slightly, trying to get Nayoung to look at her while they’re talking. “And after that?””

“I’m thinking of just staying in until I have to fly back.”

Kyulkyung’s jaw flexed at the sound of Nayoung’s answer. “You’d what?!” She may have raised her voice. Kyulkyung was furious. Here is Im Nayoung talking about how she is going to spend her time in a whole new country confined in the four walls of a cheap hotel. How pathetic is that?

Nayoung looked around, suddenly getting conscious of the attention they’re drawing. “I’d go and walk around if I can but honestly, I can’t get anywhere when I’m like this.”

“Then don’t be like that!” Kyulkyung almost shouted. “God! We’ve planned this trip for how long and staying in is how you would like to spend it?” Kyulkyung rolled her eyes and shook her head, obviously disappointed.

Nayoung may have something to say about Kyulkyung’s choice of using the word _‘we’_ but she chose to keep it herself. Now is not the time.  “I know. I shouldn’t have taken the flight. I’m sorry.”

There was few moment of silence as Kyulkyung contemplated. “What’s in your itinerary?” Kyulkyung nudged the girl by her elbow, her face trying hard to look indifferent. There was no point in asking, really. Kyulkyung still remembers the plan for this whole trip, vividly and bitterly as a matter of fact.

Nayoung understood what Kyulkyung meant by asking but she was quick to decline the impending offer. “No, Kyulkyung. Really, it’s fine. Just help me get to the guest house and teach me how to get back here on the day of my flight back home. I really don’t want to inconvenience you even more than this.”

Kyulkyung softened her gaze at Nayoung. “It’s fine. Consider it as your… graduation gift or something.” Nayoung shot Kyulkyung a look but this time it’s Kyulkyung’s turn to look away.

“I don’t suppose I am someone worthy of receiving a gift from you more than anybody else.”

The atmosphere suddenly changed but before flashbacks of what happened could even cloud Kyulkyung’s mind, she decided to break the tension. “Unnie,” she started, implying that the offer was up out of friendship and nothing more.

“I’m sorry just please,” Nayoung almost begged, this time looking directly at Kyulkyung. “Just please get me to the guest house and I promise I’d figure my way back. I can’t ask any more favor than that.”

“Then pay!” Kyulkyung yelled, obviously annoyed by how Nayoung keeps on approaching the situation stupidly. Why is she insisting on spending her vacation like this? “You don’t want to ask me favor? Then pay. 20,000 won an hour!” Kyulkyung grabbed her suitcase, already prepared to leave, not leaving any room for argument.

“We’re here for just five days. Your parents they-”

“They’ll understand. I’ll just,” Kyulkyung paused and closed her eyes, only realizing now the weight of the situation she is about to put herself into. “Two days, okay. I’ll just be your tour guide for two days. I’d go home after the day ends to be with them, don’t worry. After that, lock yourself up in your hotel or whatever you want to do.” She looked at Nayoung, not bothering to hide her annoyance. “You flew all the way to China, unnie.  At least, make good memories.”

Nayoung wanted to say something more perhaps to protest the one-sided agreement they just had but it was all left unsaid and proven futile when Kyulkyung turned her back and started walking towards the exit.

“If you don’t start walking now, you’d really be lost. Who knows if I still want to collect you like a lost pup that you are right now?”

Nayoung would’ve been insulted but Kyulkyung knows she wouldn’t take offense—not when Nayoung is really done without her. Kyulkyung smirked when she looked back by her shoulder and saw Nayoung pulling through to get to her, her anger subsiding. Oh how good it feels to finally be the one taking the lead.

 

\--

“Amazed, aren’t you?” Kyulkyung commented while watching the girl seating face to face to her look outside the window. “It’s what I told you about, unnie.” She smiled.

Currently en route to Huangpu District, Kyulkyung and Nayoung boarded the Shanghai Maglev Train. Kyulkyung had once told Nayoung about this train before; how it works via magnetic levitation and how it could run as fast as 400 km/h at top speed.

_“Ah, unnie, you should really go to Shanghai! It’s better in person.” Kyulkyung dropped her shoulders after she talked about a lot of her experience back in China._

_Nayoung smiled as she looked at Kyulkyung fondly. “Really? Okay. Take me then.”_

Nayoung smiled a small smile and nodded. “Yeah. It’s really fast just like you said.”

For a moment, her eyes locked with Kyulkyung’s which left the younger girl badly wanting to grin, to scream, to tell Nayoung she’s cute when all she did was smile. But what Kyulkyung did instead was to look out once more, trying to shake the memories that played inside her head.

“We’ll get there in no time.”

Silence.

Kyulkyung stole a few quick glances at the older girl as she let the silence enveloped them. Nayoung was quietly observing the view although nothing much was left for her to admire by the speed of how the train was going. Kyulkyung tilted her head, rested her chin at the back of her fingers, and watched how Nayoung’s expression gradually changes. There’s nothing much to see, really, and it would totally go unnoticed by a stranger but not by her. She wouldn’t miss that glow in Nayoung’s face and that glisten in her eyes. A small smile unconsciously played on Kyulkyung’s lips before she sighed and mentally laughed at herself. Kyulkyung reminded herself to pull herself together. She broke her gaze at Nayoung and closed her eyes, trying to collect her inner peace.

“Hey,” Nayoung called out after a few moments. “I think we’re here.”

 

\--

Kyulkyung may have not noticed how excited she seemed like as soon as they got to their destination. She quickly took out her phone to take some pictures. _Memories._

“Welcome to Nanxiang,” Kyulkyung said in Chinese and glanced at Nayoung with a sweet smile before looking around, finding the things that have changed since her last visit when she was still a kid. If only Kyulkyung stared a little longer, she would’ve seen Nayoung beaming at her tenderly.

“Kyulkyung,” she heard Nayoung say.

Kyulkyung put down her phone to look at Nayoung. “Yes, unnie?”

Nayoung did not speak, only turned her look at the suitcases they have been dragging along until now.

“Ah, yeah. Right.” Kyulkyung opened her mouth as she remembered.

 

\--

Kyulkyung practically dragged Nayoung as they went around looking for a guesthouse, hostel, or any place where Nayoung could stay the night. The guesthouse Nayoung was saying back in the airport was, apparently, fully-booked. Kyulkyung did not forget to mock Nayoung and her inability to reserve beforehand.

“Unnie, what do you like?” Kyulkyung turned to Nayoung after talking to a local, asking her opinion about the place where she would like to stay. “Any preferences?”

Nayoung chuckled. “Girls, mostly.”

Kyulkyung rolled her eyes at Nayoung’s lame attempt of a joke but couldn’t help but smile and giggle after. “You’re hopeless,” she commented as she shook her head.

Nayoung pouted and shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re my tour guide. What do you think would I like?”

Kyulkyung let her eyebrows meet and stared at Nayoung, thinking. “Me? I think you’d be fine by the sidewalks.”

“Very funny.”

Kyulkyung snickered and grabbed Nayoung’s wrist excitedly. “They say there’s a nice place there.” She pointed forward. “Let’s go.”

Ten steps forward and Kyulkyung suddenly got self-conscious of her hand on Nayoung’s wrist and abruptly let go. It must’ve been her instincts that kicked in when she held onto it a while ago not to mention there wasn’t any sign of discomfort on Nayoung’s part, too! How would she know? Her thoughts were cut when she heard her stomach grumble, aware that it was loud enough for Nayoung to hear.

Nayoung snorted and looked forward. “Let’s go get something for that.”

Kyulkyung couldn’t hide her embarrassment. When she nearly set her kitchen on fire, she decided not to have breakfast anymore. She thought she’d get home just in time for snacks which she would’ve if Nayoung didn’t happened.

“What?” Nayoung looked at Kyulkyung like she said something wrong. “Just something light though. I’d still like to leave space for lunch.” Kyulkyung heaved a sigh. She’s not really at the place to say no right now, not when her body is clearly betraying her.

“Would you like this?” Kyulkyung asked as they neared a food stall.

“How would I know?”

Kyulkyung made a face and just proceeded to order what seems to be fried bread. “Unnie,” she opened her hand and gestured for Nayoung to hand over money. Nayoung simply complied and fished for her wallet inside her bag.

“My expenses for this day are on yours, too.” Kyulkyung nonchalantly informed as she paid for their food with Nayoung’s money. Not understanding what Kyulkyung meant, Nayoung looked puzzled. “What?” Kyulkyung whined. “I was supposed to go home. You didn’t possibly think I brought some pocket money with me, did you?”

“But I’m paying you 20,000 won an hour,” Nayoung argued.

“It’s the incidental charges, unnie,” Kyulkyung countered. “I mean, you could always find another tour guide. Just tell me.” Kyulkyung faked a sad face mockingly before turning her heel, munching on her food as she started walking. Nayoung just sighed in defeat.

\--

“Ta-da!” Kyulkyung quipped as they reached the entrance to the small hostel, her hands making a small gesture.

“Ta-da,” Nayoung copied Kyulkyung but with a lifeless sarcastic tone. Kyulkyung pouted and glared at the girl next to her, obviously unhappy with the mocking. Nayoung just stared back with blank expression.

Kyulkyung was followed by Nayoung as she threaded towards the receptionist. Nayoung watched them interact, trying to make something out of their gestures.

“Room for two, ma’am?” the receptionist gladly assisted. Kyulkyung was quick to deny the offer as she held out her index finger. “Just for one.” Just like the scene a while ago, Kyulkyung held out her hand to ask for money.

“Do they accept Visa?” Nayoung asked, her hand running through her wallet’s pockets.

“Yep.” Before Nayoung could even hand her card, Kyulkyung impatiently took Nayoung’s wallet and effortlessly picked her card for her. Kyulkyung tossed Nayoung’s wallet back and proceeded to pay for the room. Nayoung was left staring at Kyulkyung after picking her wallet which she failed to catch. Kyulkyung wanted to comment an apology but kept it to herself.

“How many nights? Shall I say four?” Kyulkyung asked.

“Just for tonight. I might ask you to take me somewhere else tomorrow. I’m not sure.” Kyulkyung nodded and moved aside for Nayoung to enter her pin.

“You know it,” Nayoung said confusedly, before taking over, entering her pin and thanking the receptionist.

“Do I?” Kyulkyung grinned teasingly, head tilted as she looked at Nayoung. Nayoung just shook her head, smiling.

\--

Reaching the room, Kyulkyung placed her suitcase beside the door, making sure it will be easy for her to pick it up later when it’s time to go home. Nayoung dragged hers a little closer to the bed and sat for a moment.

The room was nothing special: a bed, a table, a bathroom, with lights that illuminated the place really well. All in all, it was a typical hostel room with a little touch of China here and there.

 “This should be fine,” Nayoung said while looking around.

“It better be,” Kyulkyung replied as she inspected the room, not forgetting to take a quick peek at the view from the room. It was nothing much but Kyulkyung did not forget to snap a picture. “So, do you want to take a breather before going out again?”

Nayoung smirked. “No way. I’m not paying 20,000 won an hour to laze around.” She stood up from her seat and proceeded to walk out of the room. “Let’s go.”

“Touché.”

 

\--

Kyulkyung knows exactly where she’s taking Nayoung and therefore, did not bother to ask the girl where she’d like to eat. Walking around the crowded spaces, Kyulkyung kept on taking photos.

“Instagram?” Nayoung asked as she lean towards Kyulkyung, peaking at the picture Kyulkyung is taking. Kyulkyung felt herself shiver by the proximity between them. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable but she’s not exactly at ease either.

“Oh?” Kyulkyung said, taking her phone down almost nervously. “Yeah. As usual.”

Nayoung nodded repeatedly. “Still using those ugly filters?” she teased.

“They’re not ugly!” Kyulkyung said defensively. “You’re one to talk. You don’t even know how to take pictures.” Kyulkyung side-eyed Nayoung. She does not use ugly filters! How dare Nayoung accuse her of that when she’s always the first one to like her _instagram_ uploads! Well, at least before this whole break-up thing happened. But the point is Nayoung is definitely not one to talk! God knows how many times she ruined Kyulkyung’s _insta_ -worthy poses because her hands kept on shaking! And the angles! She doesn’t know anything about angles. Kyulkyung had lectured her too many times but Nayoung really doesn’t have a notch for photography.

“I did not say anything about myself, though?”

Kyulkyung rolled her eyes. “You know, when you told me you researched, I assumed you learned at least few Chinese phrases but look at you, you couldn’t even hail a taxi.” Kyulkyung tried to change the topic by mocking Nayoung back.

“It’s not as easy as you think,” Nayoung said in her defense. “Maybe if you helped me with my Chinese just like how I did with your Korean, I would’ve known some. But nope. All I learned from you were _ni hao_ , how to properly say _Zhou Jieqiong_ and _wo ai ni_.” Nayoung barely had the last word out of her mouth as she realized where she was going halfway through the sentence but it was useless because both of them heard it clearly. Kyulkyung was left looking at Nayoung with her mouth slightly opened.

“Eh?” Kyulkyung let out a sigh before gulping air. “Well,” she tried to search for words, trying hard to conceal how the words affected her. “You weren’t as good student as I am! You-you barely even listen and forget the words I taught you a minute after you get it right.”

“O-oh. Yeah, maybe.” Nayoung looked away, pretending to admire the busy streets of China.

The two were quiet after that and continued walking silently instead but strangely enough, Kyulkyung finds the silence comforting. Not long after, they have finally reached their destination.

“Unnie,” Kyulkyung smiled wholeheartedly, excited as her eyes land on the restaurant. It’s her first time in this place, too.

“Beautiful.”

Kyulkyung felt her heart skip a beat and a blush crept up her cheeks. Of course, she knows Nayoung was talking about the place, its ancient architecture and all, but why does it feel like it was for her? Why is Nayoung making her feel like that smile on her lips as the word fell out of her mouth was for her? Why is Nayoung making her feel like this whole trip is going just like how they planned it before? Honestly, why is Nayoung making her… _feel_?

“Authentic shao long bao, here we come,” Nayoung cheered gleefully and pulled Kyulkyung by her wrist like it’s nothing, like it’s a part of her daily routine, like she won’t let go. And _oh dear god_ did Kyulkyung miss her so damn much.

 

\--

a/n: welp. it's been months since i uploaded this fic so i was wondering if people would still bother to read this. but there it is. hope you like it! let me know what you think! i breathe in comments like oxygen. hehe. happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> it is short for a chapter, i know. it should've been a one shot but i don't have enough time to finish it all and i intend to post this before i lose inspiration. two or three chapters max.


End file.
